Third Reich
Nazi Germany, or the Third Reich, was the name given to Germany when it was under Adolf Hitler's dictatorship. In real life, it lasted from 1933 to 1945, ceasing to exist when the second world war ended. Its capital was Berlin. The name of this state, Third Reich, is actually a nickname and not the main name the Nazis primarily used. Officially, they referred to the Reich as the Deutsches Reich ''(German Empire) and, near the end of their reign during 1943 to 1945, as the ''Großdeutsches Reich ''(Greater German Empire). The reason why Nazi Germany is referred to as the '''Third' Reich is because some see the Holy Roman Empire and German Empire as the first and second Reich respectively. In Downfall Parody Universe In the Parody Universe, the Third Reich somehow managed to survive. To what extent differs between parodies, but the common assumption is that Nazi Germany has survived into modern times, being much more benevolent and less oppressive compared to its real life counterpart. This is probably because Hitler is too busy ranting or too distracted by Fegelein's antics to maintain his normally oppressive regime. Another route taken with the Reich is that the Fuhrerbunker and its occupants are the last tiny remnant left, with the world unaware of its continuing existence. A recurring joke in many parodies is that the word "Reich" was added into everything, usually referring to a business, brand or an organization based in Nazi Germany (making it seem like an actual corporate organization). Examples are: *There's a pizza parlor named Reich Pizzas. A running gag is how Hitler finds out his pizza is late, and finds out when his pizza will arrive. *Hitler tried to buy a ridiculous wig for Jodl from a Reich Wigs store. *There's even an fast-food restaurant called Reichtucky Fried Chicken (RFC), a parody on real life Kentucky Fried Chicken. *[[Welthauptstadt Germania|'Reich City']], a modern city built by Hitler. *Hitler bought computer games from Reich Games. He also bought movies in Reich Films. *Hitler and Krebs both have their own TV shows on Reich TV - Germany's television channel which is said by the CEO Alfred Jodl to be broadcast "reich-wide". It recently broadcasted news on the retirement of Sparx476 and Kreb's map pointing show. *The FegelStation console, which was developed by Fegelein for Reich Computer Entertainment. However, it could be a subsidiary of Fegelein's FegelCorp, LLC. *There's a shop known as Reich Dog Foods, which is raided by Göring, for its food supply. The foods eaten by Blondi could be from this shop. *There are frequent references to a store called Reichmart, which sells a variety of items, a reference to the real-life chain Wal-Mart. *Hitler once asked his crew to order a dress for Jodl at the Reich Girl Place. This is a reference to the real life American Girl Place, a children's lifestyle chain which sells dolls and other related merchandise. *'Reich Radio News' is a radio station owned by the RBC (Reich Broadcasting Corporation) which frequently reports on the latest antics performed against Hitler. *'Dollar Reich' is a dollar (Reichsmark?) store based in Nazi Germany as seen in Dollar Store Hitler (Reichsmark Store Hitler?). Speer is known to work there (perhaps even its CEO), and Hitler gets a job there but was soon fired because of his short temper and ineptitude. Gallery Für die lulz.jpg|The LOL Swastika. Za Nazi Party.jpg|The (in)famous Nazi Party. Anti-smoking swastika banner.jpg|Smoking was banned in Nazi Germany. AlternateNaziFlag.png|National flag of the 3rd Reich (1933–1935) Category:Factions Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Organizations